Some reason
by BrazillianCherryBlossom
Summary: Sakura gets rejected by Sasuke again and meats up with itachi while shes running and is going to run away to the akuski
1. Chapter 1

OK I KNOW I ALREADY KINDA HAVE A STORY IKE THIS BUT I OT ANOTHER IDEA..... ON WITH THE STORY...........

* * *

Sasuke POV

Like always we waited for our sensai this is such a waist of time.

Normal POV

" WERE IS HE COME ON AWWW WERE THE HECK IS HE "Said a very annoying blond.

" SHUT UP NARUTO So Sasuke sence Kakashi isn't here wanna go on a date " Said a girl with short pink hair .

" NO don't you get it i don't like you i hate so annoying i wish i never meat you i don't even know how you are considered a ninja . You should train more and stop worrying about dating and start doing smoothing you are such a burden you can't even surpass the dope your a weakling and ill never date you " Sasuke yelled at Sakura which made Naruto stop yelling and stare at Sasuke then Sakura who was at the verge of tears. And that is just what she did Sakura ran away crying .

" wow Sasuke you finally talk and all you do is make her cry what a jerk " Naruto said then Kakashi appeared when Sasuke said "hn" .

" wheres Sakura and why arnt you yelling at me yet Naruto " Kakashi asked really confused .

" Sakura went home and im going to i don't care if there is trainning today i can't look at this piece of shits face anymore " Naruto said and started walking home and leaving a very confused Kakashi and a guilty Sasuke behind .

* * *

Sakura POV

Sakura ran into the forest and did not stop until she felt a unpleasant chakura coming her way . That's when she looked up and saw the last person she wanted to see.

" What is a little girl like you doing in the forest of deaf" A dark figure asked and Sakura just staded still.

" if your gonna kill me go a head i have nothing to live for itachi " Sakura said and itachi was caught of guard to what she said but got his composer back .

" how do you know me and what is your name " Itachi asked Sakura .

" my name is Sakura Haruno , i know you cause your brother is my team mate " Sakura said a little shacky .

" oh foolish little brother what has he been up to " Itachi asked .

" i don't care anymore he could die and i wouldn't care " Sakura said with hate and saddness in her voice .

" oh what has he done to you and what did you say your last name was " Itachi asked with a smirk.

" Haruno and it's not important " sakura said .

" well my little cherry blossom how would you like to be in the akuski " Itachi said with a really big smirk.

Sakura thought about it she would be leaving behind her friend's but she will get stronger she would be betraying her village but she will get stronger .

" ok were shall i meat you itachi-san " Sakura said

" at the gates tonight " Itachi said and vanished with a chuckle.

* * *

That's when Sakura went home and packed her things . Sakura was about to leave but then dicided to leave a note that said .

_dear my friend's _

_This is Sakura i will be leaving and will be a part of the akucki yes i know i will be a missing ninja but this is what i choose im leaving to get stronger and maybe one day ill see you again i am not proud of what I'm doing but Sasuke has told me all the truth when i turn 18 i will be back if you wish to kill me you'll have to fight if you wish to accept me back into the village you are stupid but when i do come back just be sure you are ready cause your loving Sakura is gone ._

_i love you Naruto you were like a brother to me _

_i love you Kakashi even though you were always late you were an awesome teacher _

_i will miss you Hinata and tenten _

_I will miss your laziness Shika and you beating me in shojo _

_I will miss your dog breath kiba and your bugs shino including akamaru _

_i will problaly not miss you lee but your still a friend and a very good one _

_i will miss you neji you and your quiet self and thanks for saving me from that bandit _

_i will miss you to tsunade thank you for training me even though i didnt get far i still got far enough _

_and Sasuke goodbye _

_love the old cherry blossom ._

Sakura wrote her letter and left her house unlocked .

* * *

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK IF YOU LIKE I NEED 3 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE LOVE YAH


	2. Chapter 2

_**PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT**_

HIYA OK I GOT A MESSAGE SAYING TO MAKE IT A SAKUXITACHI SO I AM HOLDING A VOTE IF YOU WANT SASUSAKU THEN VOTE IF YOU WANT SAKUITACHI THEN VOTE I WILL ONLY HOLD THIS FOR 2 WEEKS SO PLEASE VOTE TODAY .........

The next mornning team seven went looking for Sakura cause they got her letter but they never found her .

" i can't believe this your such a baka Sasuke she's gone and look she's with your brother look what you did stupid now we have to wait 5 years to see her and when we do we ether have to kill or be killed" Naruto said with tears coming down from his eye's.

" hn" Sasuke said he was mad and sad for some reason he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him want to cry but his pride was to big for that .

" well we wait then wont we " Tshunde said .

" what we are not gonna search for her, shes our teammate why are you being so mean " Naruto said with more sobs

" N-n-narut-o-o are y-y-y--u o-k-k " Hinata asked . ( oh yah all rockie nine and guy's teams were there )

" no " Naruto said

" ok well as you know recently Sakura Haruno has run away to the akuski she left a letter to all of us saying thank yous and goodbyes she is know a missing ninja but not one we will kill she attacks us we defend got it " Tshunde said and got nods .

" who is she with " Sasuke asked afraid of the answer .

" itachi uchiha " Tshunde said ..

* * *

OK PEOPLE I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT PLEASE I HAVE LIKE THE BEST STORY SO IM WRITING IT DOWN LIKE RIGHT KNOW ITS ABOUT AFTER SASUKE LEFT SAKURA BECOMES REALLY STRONG SHE GOES ON A SOLO MISSION AND SHE CROSSES PATHS WITH THE UCHIHA AND YOULL HAVE TO READ MY STORY TO FIND OUT THE REAST WELL VOTE FOR WHAT COUPLE YOU WANT LOV YAH ....


End file.
